The Fabulous Danger Days
by Adrenaline-Threat Rebellion
Summary: If you can't beat them - join them! The four Fabulous Killjoys face a difficult dilemma, and once the decision is made, there is no turning back. The future is bulletproof.
1. Chapter 1

'This time you're not going to get away that easily' Korse shoved Party Poison at the wall. He put the ray gun under Party's chin.

Party was shaking. So this was the end, he thought. The end of everything. The end of what they have fought for all their lives. All over now.

The bald man laughed. 'In fact, you're not getting away at all!' He pulled the trigger, and Party Poison fell on the floor, motionless. Korse looked down at him and he chuckled.

Kobra Kid turned around to search for his older brother. As he looked at Korse, and who was next to him, he thought he was going to explode in anger. His older brother was dead! Kobra rushed at the bald murderer. He took out his ray gun and screamed as he put his finger on the trigger. His scream drew the Draculoids' attention, and to protect their boss, they started shooting at Kobra. He has fallen face first on the floor.

The Little Girl sat on the floor in the middle of the fight, covering her ears and shutting her eyes. All around, everything was exploding, people were falling, and things were being thrown. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, in the rush of events, she was grabbed. It took her a while to figure out that Jet Star had come to rescue her. She held his hand as they ran for the door. On the way they took Fun Ghoul with them. Out of the five of them, only those three survived.

Fun Ghoul opened the door for Jet and the Little Girl. The two of them ran out, but they stopped for a second. Fun wasn't by their side! Jet turned to the doors, just in time to see Fun closing them. Is he crazy! Jet thought. He ran at the door.

Fun took out his ray gun and started shooting at the Dracs. But there were too many of them! He slid down the door, unconscious.

Jet Star turned back to the Little Girl, and they started running again. Ray guns were shooting from every angle. The Dracs had to ghost them all.

A thought came across Jet's mind – how were they going to escape? Their car keys were in Party's pocket, but Party was dead now. And so were the other three Killjoys. He only had to do one thing, and that was to get the Little Girl safe and sound, far away from here. He picked her up and carried her close to his chest as he ran. He ran straight ahead, trying to dodge the rays. He saw a black van pull up in front of him. He knew this van! It was Dr Death Defying's van! The doors opened and Jet gave the Little Girl to the Doctor. He turned around to take out some more Dracs so that they would be able to escape safer. He took out his ray gun. Time to get revenge, he thought. He shot 4 Dracs, but there were 20 more, and they had an advantage. As Jet was falling on the floor, he told the driver, Show Pony, to drive.

* * *

><p>The large black van drove out into the night. The tall, dark-haired lady turned around as the office doors opened. It was Korse.<p>

'They escaped, sir.' She told her boss.

'No,' Korse replied, 'No, no, no, no. We have them right here.' As he said this, 8 Draculoids came into the office with 4 large white bags, with the words 'Better Living Industries' and a smiley face written in the middle.

'What are we going to do with them?'

'We're going to drug them, and let them be ordinary citizens of Battery City' Korse kneeled down next to one of the bags.

'But you killed them! Our drugs do not bring people back to life!'

Korse sighed. He could've told his assistant what he was up to before. 'I didn't kill them. They are just... unconscious. You see, we weren't really prepared for this, and the ray guns weren't fully charged. They didn't have enough power to kill, just to knock them out.'

'So, when are they going to wake up?' she asked.

'I'm guessing in the morning, just after they are drugged. YOU!' he pointed in the direction of the 8 Dracs 'Take these bodies to the laboratory!'

The Draculoids picked up the 4 large bags and took them out of the office.

'This time,' Korse said, maybe to himself, 'this time we have won.'

* * *

><p>'Grace?'<p>

The Little Girl looked up at Dr Death Defying from behind her knees. She didn't feel well. The 4 Killjoys have come to rescue her. They gave up their lives for her. And now she can't even see them; she can't thank them.

'Listen, kid' the Doctor said sympathetically 'we're going back for them. But right now we're wanted.'

'NO! We have to go back NOW!' the Little Girl raised her voice. It was unusual for her to speak, let alone shout. 'They are my family!'

'Yes, I know. But it's not safe for you to go there. It's very dangerous. But we _will_ get them back.' The Doctor said this, but he knew they were dead. He couldn't tell her that though. He knew she love them.

'Promise?' Grace's brown eyes looked really big and glass-like.

'I...' he hesitated. He was going to promise a little girl, but he was going to lie, too. But he didn't want her to cry. 'I promise, sunshine'.


	2. Chapter 2

Party Poison opened his eyes. Everything around his was white. The walls, the ceiling, the bed. The bed? He was in a _be__d? _But there were no beds in the Californian deserts, where he and the rest of the Killjoys spent their lives.

But then it hit him – he wasn't in the deserts. He was inside a building. Inside a building in Battery City. But what was he doing there? He closed his eyes as he tried to remember what has happened before he woke up. He could remember shooting, lots of that. He could remember feeling reckless, anxious. But what happened _exactly._

A fight! Of course! There was a battle! They were trying to rescue the Little Girl from Korse. He kidnapped her earlier that day. But they were fighting in the middle of the night, and it was morning now. He must've slept. No, he didn't remember falling asleep. Party's head began to hurt from all the confusion.

He looked around. Everything was plain. There was a bed on his left, and two beds opposite him. He knew there were bodies on those beds; the sheets were uneven. And he also knew who the bodies were – they were his friends! He wanted to sit up, but he couldn't. He tried raising his back, but he felt something tighten around his stomach. Dammit! he thought. He was strapped down to the bed so that he wouldn't be able to get out. But he had to wake his friends up, somehow.

'Guys! Guys!' he called out. The bodies made no reaction to acknowledge him. He sighed. He had to wake them up, or else God knows what might happen to the four of them. So he tried again.

'GUYS! YOU'VE GOTTA WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM H–' he paused. He remembered something now. He remembered Korse's face. He seemed eager to hurt him. He shot him. HE KILLED HIM! But then, how come he's still alive, here in a room? Was this Purgatory? He couldn't believe this! He was panicking now, hyperventilating in shock. His eyes were wide open. He wanted to scream his lungs out.

'Party? PARTY, FOR FUCKS SAKE, WHAT'S GOING ON?'

Party Poison looked for the owner of the voice. It came from the bed across and left from his.

'I. I...' Party stuttered 'Are we... dead?'

'I don't think so.' The voice replied. It was Fun Ghoul.

Party sighed. 'But he... he...'

'I know, I saw it too'

'Then why...'

'I don't know. But I know one thing for sure, and that's to get outta here ASAP.' Fun's voice reassured Party and helped him calm.

'We have to wake the rest,' Party decided, 'and we need to find a way to get these straps off' he said when he saw Fun trying to get out of the bed.

For the next 3 minutes, Party and Fun were attempting to wake Jet and Kobra. They screamed and kicked their beds to make noise. In the end, they couldn't get them to wake up.

'I swear, they might never–' Fun started.

'SHUT UP!' interrupted Party, 'We just have to...'

Just as Party paused, the doors opened, and in came Korse and his assistant. Korse looked at all four of the beds, and froze as he saw Party and Fun awake. He shut the doors behind him with a thud.

'AH!' Jet Star and Kobra Kid gasped and raised their heads simultaneously. Looking around the room, they weren't quite sure what was going on. But the memories quickly flooded back.

Kobra gazed at Party. He wasn't sure how his big brother could've been still alive. The leader of the Better Living Industries, or BL/Ind, shot him there and then. And he was sure it was Party being shot; the Killjoys all wore colourful clothes, whereas the Dracs, Korse and everyone else wore plain white clothes. And he only knew Party had fire red hair that stood out. So how come he was alive?

'PARTY!' Kobra Kid smiled at his brother.

'Kobra dude!' Party grinned back. His last memory of his baby brother was when all four of the fabulous Killjoys split up to fight the Dracs.

Korse gave his assistant a glance, and she walked out of the room. 'Okay, ENOUGH of this little greeting!' he barked. 'I see you came round a little earlier than I expected. However, this should not, and WILL NOT, stop me from doing what I plan on doing.' He walked over to the other side of the room. From the test tubes, long white coats, and safety goggles, it seemed to be a laboratory.

'You,' he continued, 'are criminals. Stealing from us, killing our men. We want the better for you. We want to show you the perfect world. The world without conflict you're creating. The world where everyone is equal in every way possible. The world where nobody idolises anybody and nobody looks down at anybody. And even though you're criminals, I give you a second chance to become citizens of Battery City.'

Just as he finished speaking, the door opened once again and in came Korse's assistant, carrying a shiny metal tray with 4 syringes filled with a green liquid, and a small cardboard box. She put the tray down on a table on the side of the laboratory and hit a couple of buttons on the wall. Suddenly, the 4 beds on which the Killjoys lay raised and twisted so that they were upright. As the sheets fell on the floor, they realized that they were strapped down in various places: the ankles; the waist; the wrists. And they also realized that those weren't beds, but tables. There were little shelves at the feet to keep them from sliding down.

'Everything is ready, sir' said Korse's assistant as she put on white rubber gloves.

'Thank you' replied Korse. He walked over to where his assistant was standing. 'Now, we have two options here for you. Option No. One is the easy option – all you have to do is swallow these pills. Then there's Option No. Two – this is the harder option as we would have to inject those medications into you. Either way, the end result is the same. But the choice is up to you.'

* * *

><p>Grace woke up on a couch. It took her only a second to remember what had happened the other night. Sitting up quickly, she spotted Dr Death Defying. She ran up to him.<p>

'Ah, good morning kid!' he smiled. He and Grace were at the same height because of his wheelchair. Seeing her sad, innocent face, his smile faded. He knew exactly what she wanted to say to him.

'Listen, kid.' He put both his hands on her little shoulders 'We can go now if you want to. But you have to promise me that you'll stay in the van 'till we get back, alright?'

Grace smiled slightly. She nodded.

'Now, why don't you help yourself to the fridge? There are some crackers if you like.' The Doctor patted Grace on the back as she went to the fridge.

Dr Death Defying turned to Show Pony, who was sitting in the corner. Show Pony looked up at him and shook his head.

'So, um' Show Pony started 'how are we going to, you know...?'

'We have to. At least we should try and hope for the best.'

'But what if, you know, we don't succeed?'

'Let's just leave the worrying for later, after all this is over.' The Doctor put his hand in his jacket pocket and took out his keys to his van. 'Go start the van' he told Show Pony as he threw him the keys.

* * *

><p>'So, made up your mind yet?' Korse asked the four fabulous Killjoys.<p>

The Killjoys all stayed silent.

'I guess we'll just have to go with Option Three, which is to force those medicines into you.'

Korse's assistant picked up a syringe and walked up to Jet Star. She rolled up his left sleeve...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear WhoEverActuallyEnjoyedMyStory,**

**I'm sorry for not posting for a time now. I've been busy... From now on I'll try to keep you guys updated, even if the chapter is going to be short. How about every other week?**

**Love, AdrenalineVenom xx**

**Oh, and PS: I wanna know if my story is really worth carrying on, so a tiny review would be nice :)**

* * *

><p>Sand whirled around the speeding van. Even through the tinted windows, the sun's rays still got inside. It was a really hot morning. Too hot. The atmosphere was really awkward; no one knew where to look. Either outside or at each other.<p>

Dr Death Defying planned the whole thing in his mind. He would go and get the Killjoys' bodies. He will try to resurrect them. He will try his best, that's the only thing he could do. And then he would try and cheer up Grace. At least he would try. But then again, he did promise her to get her family back. _Great_, he thought, _from then on I'll be the bad guy in her eyes. It'll be to her just as if I was the one who took their lives away._

When they finally arrived at the main BLI building in Battery City downtown, something didn't seem quite right, and they all knew it. Even Grace knew it. The place seemed too quiet and... empty. There was not a Drac in sight. None guarding the building, none walking around... even inside, there was no one there.

Grace looked at her shoes. She was disappointed. The Doctor has promised her something, and now he can't even try to keep that promise. She moved her feet across the floor.

Looking at Grace's actions, the Doctor wheeled himself over to her. 'Get back in the van' he told her.

She just stood there looking at the floor. She wasn't going to leave until she got what she wanted.

The Doctor sighed. 'Listen; get back in the van, kid. We're going to drive off somewhere else. I think I might know where they are.'

Grace wasn't the type of girl to throw a tantrum. She walked over to the van. She had to at least appreciate his help.

* * *

><p>'LEAVE HIM!' Kobra Kid shouted.<p>

Jet Star tried to wiggle himself from the lady's hold. He elbowed her away, panting. 'I'd... I'd rather die... a long and painful... DEATH... than to take these drugs!'

Korse laughed. 'Well, then. Is that your wish? Because that seems pretty fun to me as well! But then again, it really is your choice.'

There was a long pause. Then Korse changed his mind: 'Actually, I'd love to see you die a long and painful death... from an overdose.'


	4. Chapter 4

This time they drove even quicker. Through the whole city it would've taken quite a time, but they were driving so fast they got to the place three times as fast. Even though they knew it was too late, they all still hanged on to the tiniest hopes that the Killjoys would still be alright. They zoomed past the by passers. All of them – brainwashed. Strolling down the streets like zombies, with no actual intentions but to go to the shop and buy the BL/Ind drugs.

They drove in silence, but the tension could be felt. The Doctor already knew where to drive. No one else did. He just told Show Pony where to turn. Grace just sat there, looking down. She didn't know what to expect – anything could happen. The Doctor just had one thing on his mind and that was hope for the Killjoys. They could only be in the place they were going to now. The _must _be there. Their destination – the BLI lab.

The van screeched as they hit the brakes. Or maybe it wasn't the van; there were screams coming from the inside of the building.

* * *

><p>Korse's assistant stopped. Why was Party screaming like a little girl?<p>

'Now what?' Korse roared.

'Well, Party is afraid of really big needles' Kobra pointed out. Party and the other Killjoys nodded.

'Seriously?' Korse muttered under his breath, and then out loud he asked 'Aww, would you like the pills instead?'

Party smiled as he noted Korse's obvious sarcasm. This was kind of funny in a way. He might as well just play along. 'But the pills will choke me!' he said in a childish voice 'I like syrup better!' He heard giggling coming from the once anxious Killjoys.

Korse put on his best smile (which was a rather ghastly one) and said to Party, in an over-enthusiastic sarcastic tone 'Yes, we do have syrup! What flavour would you like?'

'I like strawb—'

'I don't care!' Korse interrupted Party. He was being serious now. 'Playtime is over! I don't care about your fear of needles, or whatever! I'll inject those into you, whether you like it or not!'

* * *

><p>They recognised the scream. They'd know it everywhere. It was Party, the one that shrieked like a bat whenever he was scared for life, or excited. <em>Party Poison was alive!<em> was what all three of them were thinking. They looked at each other. The van doors opened and the Doctor wheeled himself out and Show Pony prepared the weapons.

Dr Death Defying turned to look at Grace. She was smiling now. At least she knew her family was alive. 'Now,' he started.

'I know, I'll stay right here until you get back.' Grace finished his sentence. She didn't want to be any trouble. She was happy anyways.

'Good girl!' he said. The sun shone on his face, making him look really safe, angelic. He really was like a guardian angel to them all. He shut the van door and left Grace all alone, in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The assistant came up to Korse and whispered 'They're just playing smart. Let's do what we have to do and...'

'I know' he interrupted. 'Pick one and do it.'

The assistant turned to face the Killjoys. She quickly made up her mind and walked over to Fun Ghoul. She exposed his arm and pointed the syringe directly on it.

A bead of sweat rolled down Fun's forehead. He didn't want to be drugged. Heaven knew what might happen to him. He was going to get an overdose, and then die. But he didn't want to die! He was too young for death! There was still a lot he didn't see, or do. He winced as the needle entered his forearm and the green liquid was injected into him. There was load of that; it seemed like half a cup of coffee, but it was cold and runny. He tried to make her stop, but his hands were tied and he couldn't. And neither could anyone else.

As the syringe emptied, the assistant took the needle out of Fun's arm and walked over to the tray for more. Fun Ghoul felt dizzy. The whole room spun and he found it hard to stay conscious. These work fast, he thought. He started moaning.

'Fun?' Kobra asked, worryingly. 'Keep in there, buddy.' He knew it was a shitty thing to say, but he just wanted him to know they were there for him.

Fun closed his eyes. 'Sure.' His words were slurred.

The assistant walked to Fun again, this time with a full new syringe. She put the needle on his forearm and put her thumb on the plunger and slowly pushed it down again. Fun moaned and mumbled nonsense to her. He was losing consciousness, that was sure.

She stopped half way through injecting the drugs into Fun. She put two fingers on his wrist, checking for pulse. She looked at Korse. 'It's slowed'

'Proceed with the others.' He replied.

Panic embraced the others. Fun Ghoul's pulse slowed down, and they did nothing. It's not like they could do anything, but they felt like it really was their fault, they didn't even try. Worse yet, one of them was next.

The assistant walked over to Jet Star next. He was shaking. He didn't want to end like this. He would much rather die fighting, with pride, not like this. He felt helpless. His heard pounded in his chest so loud he was sure everyone could hear it. All eyes were on him. Two pairs of these were worried.

Just as the assistant put the needle on Jet's arm, the door flew open with a bang. Everyone turned. The Killjoys smiled.

The saviours have come.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace was bored out of her head. All was silent and still, with occasional footsteps that made her freeze each time. Even though the van was parked out of sight, she still thought she might be found and taken away._ What then?, _she thought, _Nothing!_ The thought of being kidnapped for the second time in a row didn't please her though, so she tried her best to act as if she wasn't even there.

The Doctor and Show Pony thought no more than they had to. Wheeling himself over to the bald man with the ray gun pointed at head-level, Dr Death had no hesitation of ghosting him. Pony did the same to the assistant. He snatched the syringe out of her hand and sent it flying across the lab. He looked over at the terrified Jet and nodded, making him smile weakly.

Dr Death looked over his shoulder at Pony. 'Get them unstrapped.' He said in a deep voice.

Show Pony poked the assistant's back with his ray gun and led her over to the keypad on the wall. 'Free them,' he whispered, but even then he seemed powerful and made her obey. She tapped in a number sequence and the straps unlocked, and the Killjoys jumped on the floor. Well, except from the unconscious Fun Ghoul, who fell to the floor. Kobra Kid ran up to him and kneeled by him; the rest of the Killjoys did the same. Jet Star picked him up and, with the help from Kobra and Party, he settled him on his own back to carry him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hya guys!**

**Thing is, I'm going on holiday, so you won't be hearing from me for a long time. Read, review, subscribe, whatever. I wanna know if this story is good enough.**

**- KenZ xoxo**

* * *

><p>'Go! I'll be right with you.' The Doctor said to the Killjoys as they exited the room. He then instructed Korse against the wall and checked him for any weapons. He had none on him. Show Pony did the same to the lady. She had no weapons either. Dr Death and Pony both looked at each other and nodded. They both backed away, their ray guns still pointed at the enemy. 'Don't move!' The Doctor ordered as he and Pony exited the room, leaving the bald man and his assistant alone.<p>

* * *

><p>The Killjoys ran through the building. They just ran ahead. They haven't been here before and they were lost. They just took random turns at random corners, but otherwise they just went forward, looking for stairs. The thought they shared – <em>this is a fuckin' maze! <em>

'We seriously need to get out of here!' Party Poison said, stopping for a second to catch his breath.

'Wow, you're so smart!' Kobra Kid said sarcastically, also stopping.

'No need for the irony.'

'Guys,' Jet Star stopped. He was slightly behind them, having to carry Fun Ghoul.

'What?' the two brothers asked simultaneously, followed by a glance in each other's direction.

Jet looked around. 'I think we already passed this place.'

'What?' Kobra asked.

'How can you be sure?' Party took a look around, but he wasn't paying attention to the surroundings before so he couldn't tell if whether they were here before or not.

Jet took another look around, just to be sure. 'Look,' he nodded at a wall, 'the poster.' The poster showed the BLI logo; a cute little smiley face with a bar underneath it, and the words "Better Living Industries" underneath that. The BLI slogan, "the aftermath is secondary" was written in tiny font underneath that.

Party sighed. 'Well, they're everywhere! It couldn't be the same one.'

'No, look.' Jet walked over to it. 'It has this tear right here.' This was true. The poster had a little tear down the right upper corner.

'Dammit!' Party exclaimed hopelessly. How could they be walking in circles? It didn't even seem like it. He actually thought they were going in the right direction. He was wrong. They were lost.

'What are we gonna do?' Kobra asked.

Jet kneeled down and sat Fun down against the wall. 'I don't know.' He said. Kobra and Party kneeled down beside them.

Party looked at Fun pitifully. 'Wake up, buddy.' He slapped Fun's cheek lightly with the back of his hand. There was no reaction. He sighed.

* * *

><p>Grace was getting worried by now. They haven't returned in a long time. She didn't know what to do. She walked over to a box in the corner of the van and looked inside it. She smiled at the contents. And instantly, a plan like spider webs was knitting inside her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>'Right,' the Doctor said to Pony 'We need to find the guys. Any idea where they might be?'<p>

'As far as I'm concerned, anywhere.' He replied.

'We need to look for them. Let's go!' the Doctor said as he and Show Pony speeded along the corridors, looking through every corner, and trying to figure out where the Killjoys might be.

* * *

><p>'Why won't he awaken?' Kobra whailed, worried.<p>

'He will. In time. Just you wait.' Jet tried to reassure himself as well as the guys, but he knew there wasn't much he could do. The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W wanted them dead. Clearly, this was just the beginning.

Party's eyes widened: a sign of a panic attack about to happen. 'But... but he needs to wake up now! We have to get out of here! He has to survive! He has to wake up! Without him, nothing—'

'Shhh!' Jet quietened him. He squinted, and then he looked shocked. 'Oh shit!' Party and Kobra looked at him, their faces wearing the "what?" expression. 'Someone's coming!' he mouthed. He looked above the brothers' heads, and his face turned paper-white. Seeing this, the brothers turned around; they had the same reaction. There was a pair of Draculoid guards, on duty. They saw them and took out their weapons. The Killjoys shared the same thought once again: _we're screwed!_ The Dracs pointed their ray guns at them, their fingers on the triggers...

'PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!'

The Dracs looked up behind the Killjoys; the Killjoys turned around. Seeing who it was, they grinned. _Grace! _She was carrying two ray guns in both her hands and wearing a bag. She kicked the bag across the floor to the Killjoys; it had more ray guns in it, fully charged and ready to ghost. The Killjoys took out the guns and pointed them at the Dracs. It all happened in a fraction of a second; too fast for the Dracs to see their lives flash right before their eyes. They both fell face first to the floor.

'Thanks, kid!' Party said.

'Anytime!' She replied. Seeing Fun's state, she quickly came and kneeled beside him. She opened the bag she was wearing and took out some medications. 'I don't know how to use them, but...'

'Grace, you're the best!' Jet star exclaimed, hugging her. 'They're revives! Where did you get them? Hack-a-vend? It's impossible!' he quickly got the syringe out and injected it in all the places the note, which Grace read, said. There was still no reaction.


End file.
